Je Te Rêve Encore
by LEVIATHAN A PERVERSMIND
Summary: Quand Ichigo rêve du corps de Toshiro et que son orgasme supplante l'idéalité de son rêve au point de le réveiller ... Quand la guimauve s'allie au sexe-vanille (clin d'oeil à celles et ceux qui comprendront xD) et que l'amour engendre le sourire :) Court One-shot écrit dans mes débuts, à l'âge de 15 ans Indulgence, please :3


___Les personnages utilisés dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo, même si j'ai eu le toupet de revisiter leurs physiques ainsi que leurs personnalités au fur et à mesure que mes fictions gagnaient en longueur ;_)

_°0°_

_Un lac gelé, ses rives enneigées_

_Une poudre blanche inodore aussi fragile que solide, phénomène passager _

_L'eau figée laisse à réfléchir quant à sa solidité_

_Alors qu'à certain endroit, la glace trop fragile pourrait se briser_

_Et, moi je suis là, seul à t'attendre au milieu de cette clairière dominée par son lac_

_Un milieu renaissant à vue d'œil mêlant hiver et printemps alors que la glace va laisser place à une flac_

_Un paysage aussi magnifique que métaphorique, nous unissant toi et moi_

_Un panorama aussi bien coloré que monochrome par endroit, sensation d'être chez soi_

_La nature bercée par la douceur du froid puis brusquée par la violence du printemps_

_Notre monde figé par la force de l'hiver puis éveillé par un souffle plus doux et chaleureux, mi-temps_

_Le sourire aux lèvres je t'attends amoureux de cette glace aussi épaisse que fragile_

_Reflet de ton cœur que tu me laisses approcher avec méfiance, laissant une chance à notre idylle_

_Parce que l'hiver et le printemps ne vont pas l'un sans l'autre_

_Puisque je ne peux vivre sans l'existence de cet autre_

_Mon prince des glaces _

_Celui du printemps est prêt à faire face_

_A tes peurs, tes insécurités, tes préjugés, tes sautes d'humeurs et tes actes_

_Alors s'il te plait, promet moi de ne fondre qu'à mon contact_

_[…]_

Assis sur l'herbe verte et tendre sous mon corps alangui, je te sens plus que je ne t'entends arriver, te rapprocher.

Silencieusement tu t'approches de moi, mes yeux sont clos et je me délecte de ton odeur fraîche, je pourrais dire qu'elle est proche de celle de la neige mais ce serait mentir, car inodore tu n'es pas, non ... un zeste de vanille et de la menthe peut-être? Tout en étant dissimuler, ces deux saveurs restent présentes sur toi, autour de toi, malgré cette impression que ton corps est froid, figé comme l'expression de ton visage, sans odeur, sans empreinte tu n'es pas.

Toujours aussi silencieusement, tu t'es assis à coter de moi, ta main posée négligemment sur la mienne, ton pouce amorçant un va et viens sans fin sur le dessus de cette petite partie de moi qui s'en délecte.

Je sens ton regard sur moi, sur mon visage et c'est au contact de ta main repoussant les quelques mèches éparses ayant échouée sur mon front que j'ouvre mes paupières, mon regard brûlant se posant sur toi, toi et nul autre. Avec passion, amour, tendresse alors que ton visage reste fermé et que tes lèvres s'incurvent en une petite moue contrariée. Mais, tes prunelles émeraudes expriment bien plus ... de la réciproque.

C'est tout ce à quoi j'aspire depuis quelque temps déjà, toi, toi, toi, encore et toujours toi ...

Et c'est face à tes yeux, qui dès le premier jour m'avaient aspiré dans leur immensité. Que je me suis redressé sur l'un de mes avant-bras, l'autre entourant ta taille. Mon visage se dresse vers le tient, mes lèvres t'arrachant consentant un baiser, doux, presque immatériel plus proche de l'effleurement que de la brusque et passionnée attaque. Pour ensuite en reprendre un puis un autre, tous plus ardents et passionnés les uns que les autres...

Je finis sur toi, ton corps sous le mien plus lourd, ton uniforme ouvert sur ton torse d'apparence chétif et fragile comme le reste de ton anatomie pourtant en réalité puissante et exigeante.

Ton visage sa pare des expressions les plus sensuelles et sexy qu'il m'avait été donné de voir un jour... Mon regard déjà assombri doit avoir atteint le noir d'encre le plus profond, le plus abyssal qui puisse exister comme tu aimes me le rappeler après l'amour. Tes mèches blanches éparpillés en une auréole autour de ton visage angélique, séraphique, ta bouche entrouverte, tes yeux à demis clos, tout en toi, tout de toi me rend fou, oui fou ... fou de toi...fou d'amour...

Puis je retourne cueillir tes lèvre, la peau de ton coup, à la naissance de tes pectoraux, de tes abdos, redessinant tes muscles roulant sous mes attouchements, souriant devant les frissons qui te parcourent, tes légères crispation quand ma langue atteint ton nombril pour aller me délecter de ce qui fait que tu m'appartenais et ce pour toujours ...

Me gorgeant des sensations que je te procure, de tes gémissements, de la légère rougeur sur tes joues, de la chaleur de ton corps, de ta mains dans mon dos suivant des mouvements irrégulier en parfaite synchronisation avec les vas et viens que je t'impose ...

Puis enhardi, trois de mes doigts finissent dans ta bouche, imitant, mimant mes gestes sur ses trois petits membres et ce de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit. Tes yeux encrés dans les miens, ta respiration haletante et tes iris d'ordinaire grises devenues bleues, d'un céruléen fluide virant de plus en plus aux sombres profondeurs d'une mer sans fond, dans laquelle je me noie et je me noierais éternellement ...

Toujours appliquer à ma tâche tout en régulant mes caresses intimes pour que tu ne puisses te délivrer maintenant, je commence à te préparer. Doucement, religieusement, amoureusement comme à chaque fois, ni tenant plus au bout du deuxième doigt et après avoir touché ce point qui en toi ou en moi nous fait vibrer à l'unisson, créant la plus belle symphonie qui puisse exister au monde pour l'homme que je suis, tu te libère dans ma bouche. Buvant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de toi et tenant comme depuis ta première fois à ne pas te blesser, je continu mon mouvement de va et viens alterner à celui de ciseau, tu commences à te tortiller sous moi et j'ajoute mon troisième et dernier doigt dans cette caresse, cet attouchement, cet approche que seul moi avait le droit d'esquisser ...

Essouffler c'est intrigué que tu observes mon visage descendre plus bas, beaucoup plus bas, ma langue, muscle rugueux et chaud rejoint mes trois membres jouant en toi. Devenue brûlante, ton intimité s'ouvre et se referme sur moi, de façon spasmodique, tes gémissements demandant plus...

Je m'éloigne quelques secondes pour que tu accueils une tout autre partie de moi attestant le fait que je ne m'appartiens plus moi non plus ... C'est après un long, très long moment que ensemble nous rendons les armes, dans un orgasme puissant, nos prénom hurlés sous sa force et c'est épuisé que je m'effondre sur toi, en sueur et ...

[...]

J'ouvre les yeux, tu es là nu mais dans mon lit, notre lit de la neuvième division, sur moi, lové contre mon torse, ta petite tête dans mon cou, tes cheveux se mêlant aux miens, tu es là ...

Si le Seireitei savait que le petit capitaine de la 10ème division couche dans le lit du tout jeune capitaine de la 9ème. Un pouffement m'échappe malgré les brumes de mon rêve, à l'idée de la tête que feraient surement Byakuya et Renji.

Essouffler mais surpris, en sueur et fatiguer de mon orgasme aussi bien factice que réel, les deux ayant fusionné pour le coup, c'est mou et fatigué que je pose ma tête contre la tienne pour murmurer:

"Je te rêve encore ... je t'aime ...

Toshiro ..."

Pour m'endormir quelques minutes plus tard, assommé par mon amour dépassant les limites du réel, du concevable, de la simple passade, endormie je ne peux attendre ta réponse:

"Moi aussi Ichi, moi aussi... je t'aime »


End file.
